Can't Help Falling In Love
by MakeItSoWesley
Summary: Jane and Maura dance at their wedding while Frankie watches.


**AN: I got nothing.**

It was late for Barry Rizzoli. Not yet two years old and already had attended a Catholic Wedding, a fancy high "society" reception, and was now sleeping on his father's shoulder at the decidedly less fancy but infinitely more intimate after-party party.

And Frankie, who was Barry's father, couldn't say that he blamed him. This after party, which had been a surprise to all of them, was taking place at some privately owned home outside of Boston. It wasn't the country exactly, you could still see the soft orange glow of the city in the distance, but the rest of Boston; the accent, the smell, the sounds had all faded as they drove farther into the country. Frankie didn't know whose house this was, but at the moment he couldn't find it in himself to care. His wife, his beautiful pregnant wife, was sitting next to him and was staring at the dance floor, a radiant smile on her face.

Following her line of sight, Frankie looked over and felt the same smile stretch his cheeks. Just looking at Jane and Maura out there, Frankie knew. He'd known when he'd kissed Maura that something was off. It wasn't that it was like kissing his sister, because it was, but it seemed wrong in more ways than that. He'd kind of felt like he was cheating on someone, but he hadn't known who he was cheating on then so he'd dismissed the awkwardness as the feeling of kissing a sister.

He knew who he'd been cheating on now. Well, he knew when they came back from Paris suddenly engaged, but the feeling hadn't gone away since then.

But he wasn't surprised by the news, he didn't think anyone truly was. Except for maybe Maura and Jane themselves, but for two incredibly smart people one of whom was legitimately a genius, they were kind of stupid when it came to their relationship.

But as they danced now, out of the frilly white wedding dresses they had worn at the reception, Frankie couldn't help but fall a little in love with them falling in love. Jane was wearing a Red Sox jersey, and Frankie chuckled to himself as he remembered the grimace on Maura's face when they had come to the after-party party, but her eyes had said all they needed to say, Maura would have let Jane get married in the Red Sox jersey if it hadn't been for their Ma's rejection of that idea. While Maura wasn't wearing a Sox jersey, the colour of her sweater was the same shade of navy blue, so she'd done that well.

They had both looked stunning in their wedding dresses, but this look on the two of them, this was the best that either of them had ever looked in Frankie's eyes.

"Frankie," his wife Nina began, slipping her arm around his shoulder, her hand resting on their sons back.

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning into the touch and smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"Do you remember what you told me that first day I moved here, when I asked about those two?"

He did remember. He wished he could forget. "They're straight." He'd said it without hesitation, without remorse, without candor, and most importantly, without tact. Nina had gave him a funny look then, just as she was giving him one now.

"I thought then 'boy, you trippin',' but now I think I was trippin' to ask." This may be the first time that Frankie had ever heard Nina say she might have been wrong.

"What you mean?" He asked, watching as Maura and Jane had stopped dancing. Well, they were still dancing, but they weren't moving. Jane's left arm was wrapped tightly around Maura's back, her hand slowly moving up and down, and she had Maura's left hand clenched in hers, pressing her lips to the new wedding ring there. The smile on Maura's face, her eyes closed and forehead resting against Jane's cheek, was so bright that Frankie was tempted to put on his sunglasses.

"I mean that I don't think that kind of love could be labeled. The world wants to put them into the category of 'gay' but that doesn't describe what's happening in front of us. I don't know, I'm making no sense." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek again. He kind of understood what she meant. Moving Barry more securely to hold him with one arm, Frankie wrapped his now free hand around Nina's shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"I get it, there's none of the heartache that TV and movies would have us think should be here. It's just love."

"Mmhmm," was all the answer he got.

He continued to watch Maura and Jane be lost in their own world, unaware of the tempo of the music that was no longer playing a slow dancing song, or the boisterous dancing of the rest of the people on the dance floor. Jane had brought their clasped hands down and was now clutching them to her chest, her face turned into Maura's as they continued to sway gently with each other.

Slowly, the guests at this party who were not staying over night trickled out, and none of them bothered the couple. Everyone smiled at them, took a picture on their phones and left. When Nina had taken Barry from his arms and kissed him saying that she was going to bed, Frankie remained seated at the table watching his sisters dance with each other.

A waiter had brought him a new beer when Tommy had come and sat beside him, a glass of sparkling cider in his hand, "They look good together, hey?"

"That they do, little brother."

They clinked their glasses together, smiling at one another. And they continued to watch Jane and Maura dance in silence. Because the party was winding down, and it seemed that no one remained who wasn't family, the music had slowed right down. Even on the empty dance floor, Maura and Jane remained lost in their own world, and in each other, oblivious to everything around them.

"Hey boys," Angela said as she came and sat between them, wrapping each of them in her arms.

"Hey Ma," they both said, each awkwardly falling into the embrace with their mother and each other.

"Where's Nina and Christine?"

"Nina took Barry to bed, and she went herself." Frankie said, eyes never leaving his sisters.

"Christine too, she took Angie and TJ up to bed."

"Come with me boys," Angela didn't give them a chance to say no or disobey, just grabbed their arms and pulled them towards the dance floor. Jane looked up at just that moment, and Frankie watched as she hugged Maura a bit tighter but resigned.

No words were exchanged as Angela offered Tommy's arm to Jane which she took, and Maura looked at him sheepishly as she accepted his arm. Over his shoulder he saw Ron giving his Ma a funny look. Frankie was glad for his family, in a year he and Tommy and Jane would give their Ma away at her own wedding, and he'd been the best man for both his brother and sister over the last couple of years.

"Hey Frankie," Maura had whispered, resting her cheek on his shoulder allowing him to lead them around the dance floor.

"Hey sis," he said and felt Maura's hand tighten briefly around his back before she relaxed against him.

"That's right, you're my brother-in-law now." Frankie could feel her smiled against his shoulder, and he kissed the crown of her hair.

"Just brother Maura, you're a Rizzoli now. Well technically you're still an Isles, but you're a Rizzoli. You've been a Rizzoli for a while now."

"I'm glad it's you and Tommy. You're wonderful brothers."

They danced in silence for approximately the thirty seven seconds it took to catch Tommy's eye and they began to move toward each other. Another fifteen or so seconds for them to make it, and Frankie released Maura with another kiss to her cheek and he offered his arm to Tommy.

"Sir, may I have this dance please?" He couldn't keep the grin down as Jane slapped his arm and Tommy accepted his hand, both of them kissing their sister and her wife on the cheek, and pushing them back together, laughing as they fake waltzed away from them.

~~~ _wise men say, only fools rush in~~~_

They were finally alone in their room, the wedding guests had all gone home or to their room at this estate, and it was 3:27 in the morning.

Jane had prepared the room earlier in the day, or rather Frankie and Nina had done it for her. The French doors to the private balcony were open, the early spring air was warmer than it usually was as it wafted into the room. Half inside and half outside, Maura and Jane lay naked and tangled together on a bed of blankets and pillows, the fire place behind them roaring with dim light and warmth. The sky was a deep indigo and cloudless, the stars shining brighter and clearer than you could see in the city.

They had been too tired to do much more than lay together, skin to skin, lips meeting every now and again in languid strokes of familiarity and love. The time for making love as wives would come later, for now they were both content to be as they were, enjoying each other in the calm after the whirlwind of their wedding day.

Maura was resting her head on Jane's chest, her right arm tucked to her side, fingers playing softly with the tendrils of Jane's hair that were not trapped underneath her head. Her left hand was clasped in Jane's, both of which were resting in the valley of Jane's breasts. Under her ear she could feel the steady beat of Jane's heart, slower than average for an adult woman at rest. The first time she had lain like this, draped across Jane, she had worried about the slowness of Jane's heart, her rational mind kicking in a bit late realizing that it was due to Jane's athleticism and fitness level. Her own heart rate was below average, but the moment of worry came after passionate lovemaking and her mind had been occupied by something else.

On the bedside table one of their phones buzzed, followed shortly by the other. "Just leave it, Maur'. I don't want to move."

Maura simply gripped Jane tighter and snuggled her face deeper into Jane's neck, agreeing that whatever it was could wait. But then the phone's both buzzed again, and while she has specifically not on call tonight, she was still the Chief Medical Examiner and if the Governor called, she would have to go.

She reluctantly untangled herself from Jane and retrieved both of their phones quickly and returned to her place next to Jane who had kept her promise and not moved. Neither of them had looked at their phones in a long while, both of which had blown up with messages of congratulations. But the most recent message from both of them was a picture from Frankie, it was of the two of them dancing just before Angela had interrupted them.

It took Maura's breath away. The twinkling fairy lights and the candles in mason jars that hung from strings casting an ethereal glow over them. No one else was on the dance floor. They were as alone in the moment as Maura had felt.

"We're so hot," was Jane's reacting as she held the exact same photo on her phone for Maura to see. Maura showed Jane her phone and they both smiled at each other.

Rather quickly the phones were discarded, both Jane and Maura found a second surge of energy and made love for the first time as wives in front of the fire and under the stars.


End file.
